Tragedi Koyo Cabe
by Jun Kunihiro
Summary: Ketika selembar koyo cabe berakhir dengan tragedi mengenaskan... a first fanfic for fandom Touken Ranbu Indonesia by Yukira Kamishiro! Warning inside.
**Tragedi Koyo Cabe by Yukira Kamishiro.**

 **Dislclaimer : Touken Ranbu © DMM & Nitro+. I'm did not take any profit from this fanfic. **

**Warning : OOC Parah, absurd pake banget, ide nista, bahasa gue elo, de el el.**

Hai, hai! Kali ini, Yukira akan menyumbangkan sebuah fanfic untuk fandom Touken Ranbu! Semoga diri kalian tidak ternistakan setelah membaca fanfic ini, Nufufufufuu *ketawa setan*.

Don't like don't read! Enjoy-ssu.

* * *

"Wadoooh!"

Sebuah teriakan kesakitan mengguncang seisi Citadel. Siapa lagi kalo bukan si kakek awet muda alias Mikazuki Munechika. Sepertinya penyakit encoknya kambuh lagi selepas bertarung, kasihan...

"Lu kenapa, Kek?" tanya Iwatooshi yang lagi asik main domino bareng Imanotsurugi di teras.

"Encoknya kambuh seperti biasa." Sahut Kashuu yang lagi nyapu daun-daun yang mulai berguguran. "Kayaknya kita harus kepret nih Kakek biar nggak jerit-jerit lagi pas encoknya kambuh!"

"YANG ADA BAKAL NAMBAH SAKITNYA, BODOH!" Kashuu dilempar kepingan domino oleh Iwatooshi.

"Trus, kita harus gimana?" Imanotsurugi buka suara. "Kalo diobatin susah sembuh, kalo nggak diobatin Mikazuki- _dono_ bakalan jerit-jerit terus kayak monyet kejepit pintu." Iwatooshi dan Kashuu langsung mikir keras.

"Ehem ehem." Tiba-tiba Kogitsunemaru datang memecah keheningan di sekitarnya. "Aku punya ide untuk menghilangkan encoknya Mikazuki. Mau dengar?" ketiga _toudan_ beda jenis itu langsung dekat-dekat. Setelah mereka mendekat, Kogitsunemaru langsung membisikkan idenya.

"HAHAHAHAAA." Mereka pun tertawa bersama.

"Mantep juga ide lu, Kogi! Ghahahaaa." Iwatooshi ngangguk-ngangguk sambil senyum nista.

* * *

Malamnya, encoknya Mikazuki masih kambuh. Rombongan tim Sanjou lainnya (kecuali Ishikimaru yang lagi bobok cantik di kamarnya) plus Kashuu berjalan mengendap-endap di kamar kakek cantik itu. Imanotsurugi mengikuti tiga orang sinting itu sambil membawa cobek yang isinya campuran cabe merah dan cabe rawit halus. Jangan tanya darimana _tantou_ unyu itu bisa ngulek cabe di dapur yang gelap plus ancaman dari pasukan tikus yang selalu mengintai setiap saat.

"Ssst... ssst..." Kogitsunemaru selaku pemimpin misi absurd kali ini langsung mengomandoi anak-anak buahnya untuk berjalan ke arah lain. Dengan gerakan yang sepelan siput, Kashuu menyendok cabe halus ke koyo cabe yang bagian tengahnya sudah dilapisi oleh _double tip._

Iwatooshi langsung mengeluarkan senjata andalannya di kala pegal menyerangnya, yaitu balsem otot G*l**a! Ia langsung nyelonong ke kamar Mikazuki gak pake Assalamualaikum, juga gak pake permisi. Lalu, dengan santainya, _naginata_ itu langsung mengoleskan balsem di punggung Mikazuki yang kebetulan nggak pake baju atasan pas tidur. Kepanasan katanya, hehehe.

"Hmmm... siapa nih yang ngurut malem-malem gini?" Mikazuki mulai mengigau. "Enak banget."

Iwatooshi langsung kaget dan keluar dari kamar Mikazuki. Lalu, bergabung dengan pasukannya. Kali ini, giliran Kashuu yang masuk ke dalam kamar dan mengoleskan Fre****r* _hot_ hasil nyolong dari kamar Saniwanya ke bagian yang sudah diolesi balsem sama Iwatooshi. Mikazuki masih senyum-senyum keenakan.

Dan, ini dia bagian utamanya. Kogitsunemaru selaku pemilik ide langsung ngendap-ngendap ke kamar _toudan_ bando unyu itu kayak maling yang habis ngegondol rumah orang dan berniat kabur sebelum ketahuan. Begitu ketemu sama korbannya, ia langsung menempelkan koyo cabe yang sudah dicampur oleh cabe hasil ulekan Imanotsurugi yang dijamin maknyusss dan langsung sembunyi bareng anak buahnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"PANAS WOOOOIII!" terdengar teriakan nista dari kamar sang kakek yang sukses membuat penghuni Citadel langsung terbangun dari mimpi indah mereka, daun-daun di pohon langsung rontok seketika, jangkrik-jangkrik berhenti bernyanyi, dan rombongan kelelawar saling bertabrakan.

Sementara itu, Kogitsunemaru cs langsung ketawa-ketawa di balik tempat persembunyian mereka dan saling tos. Daaaan apakah yang terjadi, sodara-sodaraa? Ternyata mereka langsung kabur ke kamar masing-masing lewat jalan tikus rancangan mereka sendiri permisaaa, hahahaa. Mereka takut kena kepret si kakek kalo ketahuan gara-gara ngasih obat encoknya yang panasnya kebangetan sampe ke ubun-ubun.

~ End ~

 **Huahahahaaa! Akhirnya Yukira bisa nulis ff buat fandom Touken Ranbu! Maaf kalo semua chara TouRan di sini OOC banget. Yukira baru gabung ke fandom ini, jadi mohon bimbingan untuk mendalami fandom ini-ssu! Dan maafin Yukira juga karena mungkin humornya kurang nendang. Biasalah, Yukira udah lama nggak nulis humor. (efek gara-gara sering nulis romance di fandom anime sebelah #ditendang)**

 **BTW, nih ff belum tamat lhooo! Masih ada sedikit omake di sini.**

 **Akhir kata, mind to RnR?**

 **Jaa nee~!**

 **Yukira Kamishiro.**

* * *

 **Omake.**

Paginya, Mikazuki duduk merenung di pinggir teras sambil minum teh. Ia merenungkan kejadian nista yang dialaminya semalam.

"Siapa sih yang bikin gue kepanasan semalam?" omelnya pelan. "Perasaan udah nyetel kipas angin pake kecepatan yang paling kenceng, tapi tetep aja rasanya kek kemarau setahun."

Sementara itu, rombongan yang ngerjain Mikazuki semalam ngintip si kakek dari pintu sambil tertawa-tawa geli.

"Eh, siapa yang ngintipin gue?" Mikazuki menoleh ke arah pintu. Kashuu, Kogitsunemaru, Iwatooshi, dan Imanotsurugi yang dari tadi ngintip di balik pintu langsung lari terbirit-birit, takut ketahuan sang kakek trus dihukum kepret, hahahahaa.


End file.
